Mikos and Marauders?
by Cassiopeia91
Summary: Kagome has gotten a letter from Hogwarts after some bad things happen to her, but instead of meeting Harry Potter there, she meets the marauders. The DADA teacher is who! Kagome is a WHAT! And what will happen between Kagome and Sirius Black? INUxHP
1. the sad truth

**A/N**: Now I like Inu/Kag romances just as much as the next Fanfiction fanatic   
but in this one he has to be an evil bastard, its just part of the story.   
By the way this my first story and I hope it's good so if you review, which  
I hope you do, I like constructive criticism, it's all cool so don't be  
afraid to give it.

**Summary**: Kagome has gotten a letter from Hogwarts after some bad things  
happen to her, but instead of meeting Harry Potter there, she meets the  
marauders. The DADA teacher is who?!! Kagome is a WHAT??! And what will   
happen between Kagome and Sirius Black? Well read and find out.

""-talking  
''-thinking  
Italics flashback

Flashback  
_  
Kagome walked over to Miroku and Sango, they were looking really anxious and were all figety.  
"Man, you would think that Inuyasha would be more considerate and not be  
sucking face with Kikyo right in front of the well." Kagome said sounding  
slightly peeved._

They looked completely shocked. "You mean you don't care?!" Sango said in  
disbelief.

"Well, I am I bit disappointed that he would knowingly disregard my  
feelings." She said flatly, still only sounding slight annoyed.

"But wait I thought you were in love with Inuyasha and that you got  
depressed whenever you saw them together." 

Kagome looked at him understandingly. "No, I've figured out that my feelings  
were just a temporary infatuation, not love, and that now I feel only   
friendship for him." Sango and Miroku knew what she was saying was the  
truth just by her facial expressions, when she lied her forhead tended to scrunch up and her eyes twitched a bit. Though she had gotten a lot better at  
lying, if you knew her well you could tell when she wasn't being truthful.

"Okay, we understand."

_Kagome was explaining how and when she came to this realization when  
Inuyasha walked up with Kikyo and a sneer etched on his face. "Oi! Wench!"_

Kagome looked pretty mad already when she retorted, "Yeah puppy?" in an  
angry, annoyed voice.

"You are of no use to me anymore, I have Kikyo so I don't need you to remind  
me of her, and the jewel has been completed so I don't need you to purify it  
for me." His voice had unspeakable venom and distain in it, as if he was  
disgusted at the thought of Kagome actually meaning something to him.

Kagome looked hurt and disappointed. 'I knew he didn't love me but I at  
least thought he liked me as a friend, but I was right all along. He only  
ever saw me as jewel detector, and as Kikyo's replacement.'

" So everything you have ever said to me about your feelings has been a lie?"

" Yeah, and now that Kikyo has agreed to be brought back from the dead and be  
my mate I will take the jewel from you and kill you myself for all the   
trouble you've caused me." This he said with arrogance and an air that made  
it sound like he would enjoy every second of pain and suffering he inflicted upon  
her.

By this time in her life her miko powers had been strengthened to the point  
were she was at least twice as strong as Kikyo and a probably just as strong  
as Inuyasha.

"You will never get the jewel from me for your evil desires!" She said with  
utter loathing toward the man that she had once thought she loved. Grabbing   
Shippo's hand (A/N: I know I have kind of left him out of this chapter but  
he'll be in the story later) she teleported (A/N I decided to make that one  
of her miko abilities) to the well. Inuyasha leapt as fast as he could after  
her to see her appear next to the well, enveloped in a glowing blue light.

Once the light faded, she turned around to face Inuyasha and said, "I thought  
you were my friend. I thought you were a kind, caring person deep down, but  
all you are is a spiteful, evil bastard." She wanted to sound emotionless  
but her voice forbid it, she sounded sad and betrayed, as if she would never  
be truly happy again.

He launched himself at her and made three deep gashes along her back with  
his fierce claws, claws he had promised never to hurt her with.

Kagome let out a powerful blast of miko energy, powerful but not nearly  
breaking into her seemingly endless reserves of power she had shown in some  
of her battles with Naraku.

Inuyasha was knocked back, unable to do anything but watch as Kagome held  
Shippo in her arms tightly and jumped into the well and into her own era.

_When she had gotten herself and Shippo (who was unconscious from the blast)  
out of the well, she placed a seal on the well so Inuyasha couldn't get out of it and hurt her anymore. Then she dragged herself up and limped into the house. When her mother came down the  
stairs and saw Kagome sitting slumped over on the coach with the fatal  
injury she walked over, put her arm around Kagome and said softly but firmly   
"Kagome, don't worry your going to be fine but I have a lot to explain to  
you."_

End of Flashback

**A/N**: I know there was no HP in this chapter but everything will come   
together in good time. If you have any suggestions please review and voice  
you opinions, though I hope you don't send flamers because I would probably,  
depending on what it was about, rant about how mean you are in my next  
authors note.


	2. true forms and letters

**AU: Hey **aknightofni I just want you to know that I think your really cool. You weren't my first reviewer but you made my day.so I dedicate this chapter to you. Email me at for an interesting thing that I already know is going to happen in this story.

And to BOOOO my first reviewer, what exactly does "shitpenis" mean. Are you saying my story is one? I am? Or is that you name? well when I said constructive criticism that's not quite what I meant. Anyway R&R please

Chapter 2

Last time

When she had gotten herself and Shippo (who was unconscious from the blast) out of the well, she placed a seal on the well so Inuyasha could not get out of well and hurt her anymore. Then she dragged herself up and limped into the house. When her mother came down the stairs and saw Kagome sitting slumped over on the coach with the fatal injury she walked over, put her arm around Kagome and said softly but firmly "Kagome, don't worry your going to be fine but I have a lot to explain to you."

This time

All Kagome was able to rasp out was "like what" in a pained voice. "Darling, first you need to use your miko powers to heal yourself." Kagome could not believe she had been so stupid. She closed her eyes and focused some of her energy on the deep wounds on her back. In a moment, they had stopped bleeding, she sat up, still incredibly sore, and weak from all the blood she had lost.

"Now explain to me how you got those injuries."

After Kagome had given her mom the entire story from when she first walked into the well house on her fifteenth her birthday to collapsing on the coach two and a half hours ago her mom looked sad and even more nervous. 'I hope she takes this well.' Thought Mrs. Higurashi.

"Um…well Kagome I don't know how to tell you this but you're a demon, a full blooded Inu-yukai."

"Mom I can't be full blooded or I wouldn't have my miko powers" "Kagome, you already know that you are a reincarnation of Midoriko. What you don't know it that there was a prophesy written about a young woman. That woman would be a full demon but have such a kind and powerful spirit that she would be chosen as the reincarnation of the strongest miko ever heard of, and this reincarnations powers would dwarf her predecessor's powers many times over, she would be the most powerful miko of all time."

Kagome stared at her mother in wonder. "But mom, if I were full blooded that would have to make you a demon." "I am a demon, I am just using an ancient glamour technique. Would you like to see my demon form?"

"Yes, then could you take the spell off me so I can see myself?"

"Of coarse darling."

Mrs. Higurashi slowly made a circling motion with her hand in front of her face. She was surrounded with a faint pure blue light, in a moment it had dissipated and disappeared. Kagome lifted her head to look at the being that was standing in the spot in which Kagome's mother had inhabited only moments before, but what was there in front of her now surly couldn't be her mother, could it? Standing there was an breath-taking demoness. Aei (A/N: this is going to Mrs. Higurashi's first name)had navy blue streaks running down her hair, now long and cascading in waves down her back, it had lost the small amount of grey that had occupied it before. Her eyes were now a deep rich mahogany brown color and were shaped more like a cat's. She had grown taller and slimmer and all wear on her skin had gone, she looked about twenty years younger. She had venomous claws slightly sharper than Inuyasha's. In other words, she was stunning.

"Now I'll show you your form. I haven't seen it since you were four so don't be scared if I stare a little."

As she finished saying that, she waved her hand in front of her and Kagome was enveloped with the same misty aura, though it was pure white this time. What Aei saw was beyond all her expectations. Kagome was the most beautiful demoness she had ever seen. Kagome walked over to a mirror and stared; her hair had grown a bit longer so it was reaching her waist, it didn't have navy streaks, but slivery white mixed in with her normal ebony locks. She had deadly, poisonous claws and her eyes were like her mother but had flecks of golden brown in them. She was now about 5ft.8in; she grew more muscular and filled out a bit. Her ears were now pointed with the purple tips; she also had two purple streaks across each cheek. She looked down and saw that she now had a long raven tail that almost reached the ground poking out of her skirt.

Aei walked up and hugged Kagome. "I'm so proud of you, my sweet Kagome, you are everything I could have hoped for; strong, beautiful, caring, compassionate, lively, and so much more. Sadly, you now also have empathy, you will truly know what it is to hurt. I know it feels as if you will never love again because of what Inuyasha did, but honey you will, you will find someone wonderful, someone who will love you for you.

Just as she was finishing her little pep talk they heard a small tapping on the window, Kagome opened it. A large tawny owl flew in carrying a letter attached to it's leg. Kagome took off the letter and read it aloud to her mother.

HOGWORTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwart, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Higurashi,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Usually children start school at Hogwarts at age 11, but seeing as you did not discover your power until you turned 15 and you were then you were going to the past until age 17 we did not invite you until now. We are aware that you are a miko and would like you to come as a seventh year to train your powers. We know of the Shikon jewel. Please teleport to Albus Dumbledore on September 1 at promptly 7:30 PM to be sorted and introduced to the students. You will find a list of things you must buy before the start of term with this letter. Please send this owl back as soon as possible with your answer. If you choose to come a guide will be sent to help you get your school supplies.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva MaGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress _

Once Kagome had finished reading the letter Aie spoke "Kagome, I think you should go, you haven't traveled much since you started to go to feudal Japan. Besides you need some thing to get your mind off everything that has happened." "Mom, I think I'll take your advice, but when I come home for holidays you have to promise to teach me how to control my demon powers." "Of coarse I will honey, I was hoping you would want to learn."

Kagome walked across the room to write her response.

Dear Professor,

I have decided to come this year but I think we will need to talk once I get there; there are some things about me you will need to be informed of.

Sincerely,

Higurashi, Kagome


	3. A new student at hogwarts

**AU: hello all. I know I didn't have an authors note on the last one but my computers fucked up. Sorry if the story has been a bit chessy and half-assed. Reviewers are cool and hold a warm place in my heart.**

**Disclaimer: yeah I haven't put one in the last two chapters but here-I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter, if I did I'd be getting a lot more freakin reviews. **

Chapter 3

A week later Kagome was waiting for her guide to come when she heard a loud cracking sound and a redhead who looked to be about her age appeared from nowhere holding an old tattered book.

If it had not been for all the weird things that she had experienced in the feudal era, Kagome would have freaked out, but seeing as she had seen her share of abnormal events, she took it in stride.

"Hi you must be Kagome Higurashi, I'm Lily Evans and I'm going to show you around today." Lily saw the confused expression on Kagome's face and muttered a universal language spell. Once she had explained it again she told here about how they were going to travel to Diagon ally, they were to use a port-key.

Kagome touched the book and immediately felt like she was being sucked by her navel and thrown on the ground in what looked like a dingy old pub. Lily helped her up and led her to a door at the back of the pub. The door took her to an enclosed alleyway; Lily took out her wand and tapped a few bricks that started rearranging themselves into an archway. When Kagome walked out of the arch she starred in awe, there were people walking around with point-tipped witch hats and some even had broomsticks. There were many shops lined up leading to a large slanted building that said Gringotts. Once they were done getting school supplies, some wizarding robes, and some other things they thought she would need, Lily and Kagome had lunch at The Leaky Cauldron, and Lily told Kagome about Hogwarts and about other things in the wizarding world.

After lunch they went back to Kagome's house, Kagome invited Lily for tea but she said the had to be off, a moment later there was another loud cracking sound and Lily was gone.

September first was three days away and Kagome was reading her potions book and watching the Cowboy Bebop Movie, (a/n: I love the music from that movie it is freakin awesome.) She was 17 now and it had been three years since she had first gone down the well and saw Inuyasha pinned to the Goshinbo tree. Since then her miko powers had become much stronger than Kikyo's and she could now do telekinesis, or move things with her mind. (In other words, she could do wandless magic.)

Kagome knew that once she practiced more she would be able to do most spells with her eyes or a flick of the wrist.

On the morning of September 1, Kagome was running around trying to find everything she had forgotten, misplaced, or never thought to bring. Her mother had also taught her how to hide her demon traits, seeing as not even wizards were used to people having tails.

"Kagome, if you forget anything I'll be able to sent it to you by owl remember." Kagome had teleported to Diagon alley and gotten an owl for her mom so she could write to her.

"Yeah, thanks mo- OH CRAP! It's 7:25 I've got to be there in 5 minutes, I love you mom, I love you Souta, you to gramps. Bye, write me soon!

At Hogwarts in the great hall

"Zekery, David"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Well now that we are finished with that I would like to announce that there is a new student coming. Her name is Kagome Higurashi and she is from Japan, She is a very powerful miko, which is a priestess. She can also teleport- an advanced kind of apparating. She should be here in a matter of min- and here she is."

Kagome had just teleported in front of the staff table. Several of the teachers and almost all of the students gasped.

"Students meet Miss Higurashi."

Some of the students politely applauded and some of the guys gave her wolf whistles and a there were a even few yells of "GIVE ME SOMA THAT!"

"Miss Higurashi please sit on the stool so you can be sorted."

Kagome sat down and Professor MaGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head.

'A miko eh, I haven't seen one of those here before. Very powerful, full of courage, loyal, hardworking, but you also have resentment toward someone named Inuyasha and another person called Kikyo. A pure heart, you have forgiven them, but you still wouldn't mind some revenge, perhaps Slytherin? No, for some reason don't even have the capability of being evil. Not Hufflepuff either it would be a waste of skill, Ravenclaw maybe? No, you don't exactly have the study habits for that. Better be "GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall burst into ravenous cheers, well all except Slytherin, but that was to be expected.

She walked with confidence to the table all decked out in red and gold, she had ditched her old school uniform over the past two years, now she was wearing black faded flare jeans with a black "Skillet" shirt. (AU: Skillet is like the best band of all time.) She didn't wear makeup, hell it would just downgrade her features. She had on black DCs with green laces that had black stars, some random bracelets and other such jewelry. She also had the Shikon no tama on a chain under her shirt.

When she got to the table, she greeted Lily as if they were old friends. On the other end of Gryffindor table was a group fondly called the Marauders. The four guys all had their eyes on something. James, as usual had his eyes on Lily, Peter had his eyes on the food, Remus had his eyes on a book, and Sirius, who usually at this point had his eyes on all the future date opportunities was gaping at Kagome as if he had never seen a girl before.

Sirius's POV

'I've never seen anything like her, she's mesmerizing.'

'I have to date her; maybe even longer that a week, oh I bet she's a great kisser…'

normal POV

While Sirius went on with that train of thought, Kagome was having a conversation with Lily about the teachers and homework. Somehow, they got on the topic of the marauders and Lily was explaining her hatred for James, and how he and Sirius were annoying, loathsome playboys. 'I wonder when Lily and James will get together; they remind me of Miroku and Sango.'

Lily noticed that Kagome all the sudden looked really depressed. "What's the matter Kagome, is it something I said." She looked up and pasted a smile on her face. "No, I was just remembering some old friends that I had to leave behind." She looked down at her plate sadly, reminiscing about some good memories.

"I wonder who the DADA teacher will be; they get a new one practically every year."

"dada?" 'What in the seven hells is dada' thought Kagome. "Oh sorry, DADA stands for Defense Against the Dark Arts, it's where you learn to defend yourself from dark magic."

"Okay, do you only learn magical defense or physical defense too?" "No, we only learn about the magic kind, for some reason wizards never actually think to prepare themselves in case they loose their wands in a duel."

Marauders POV

"So padfoot what do you think of the Higurashi girl." By this time, James had stopped staring at Lily and Sirius was tearing his eyes away from Kagome. "Prongs, she's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen, I might even date her for more than a week." James looked over to where Lily and Kagome were sitting. "Well she is hot but I still think she can't compare to Evans."

normal POV

After the feast was over and MaGonagall had left to show the heads to there rooms Dumbledore dismissed the students, but just as he was about to dismiss Gryffindor he made an announcement.

"Miss Higurashi, before you are shone to your dorm I would like to have a word with you in my office." With that said the rest of the students slowly filtered out of the hall.

Kagome walked steadily toward the staff table to where the headmaster was seated. "Miss Higurashi, in your letter you expressed the need to inform me of something." "Yes, Headmaster, I was hoping we could speak more privately somewhere, there are some thing's you need to know."

End of Chappy 3

A/N: If I put in any HPxINU crossover cliques in just forget that they're cliques and everything will be right as rain. Please review, it will be fun I promise!


	4. discussions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter, if I did I'd be getting a lot more freakin reviews.

A/N: **Reviewer responses**

IamtheWalrus- sorry you don't like crossovers, but if you don't like them why are you reading this one? Duhh! Of course I know she's really a reincarnation of Kikyo, but I wanted to change that fact for my fic. As for the teleport/apparating the teleporting is more like the instant transmission Goku uses in dragon ball Z. you also called Inuyasha a "slow repeatitive anime" well 1) It was placed in the Inuyasha section so if its so bad why were you in that section - and 2.) You spelled repetitive wrong.

Kirjava Deamon- well yeah they might be ooc but I don't really give a shit. Besides it really doesn't say what the teenage version of Sirius is like so how can he be ooc?

Raven Demon- well, she didn't get accepted at age 11 because she didn't find her power until age 15 and didn't came to school then because Dumbledore knew about her trips to the feudal era and wanted her to do that. Yeah I know all about the use of wands, that's why I called it wandless magic, and yes I also know it's a half-assed excuse. For the time clash I know the times aren't right and im choosing to ignore it.

sailor-saturn550- yeah im going to try to make them come at some point of the book, Shippo's entrance may be a bit cliché though.

lysia1982- sorry if the whole time change is screwed up but I couldn't get this idea out of my head so I'v decided to disregard the laws of physics.

Torachick ) – cool, that's what I was going for.

Xonightschildox- well not really but in the 3ed chappy Lily put a universal language spell on her, I kinda forgot a bout the whole 'can't do magic till out of school' thing, so the spell will keep working until its removed.

CRAZY Dragon- well it will take a while to make a relationship because I want to make character development and all that jazz but don't worry- they will be together yet!

aknightofni- thanks, you have reviewed for all three chapters so far and it means the world to me.

dOG-GIRL )- Oh, umm, im really sorry you had to wait so long. Here iv got a solution, if you know a good hit man and are willing to split the cost with me then we can kill all my teachers, or at least maim them then I won't get as much homework and I can write more. Problem is that if I get caught then ill go to juvy and won't be able to write anymore. Iv also kinda been grounded from the computer for having a conference with the principle and a 'few' detentions. Im going to be pretty busy with science fair Christmas break but I can write at night and the wee hours of the morning so I try to keep writing. Thanks for being a fan though you kinda brought me out of a semi serious depression.

Here are some more reviewers that have supported me, it means a lot.

Kathrin

vampefreak

MysticInuLuver

Inuyashasnuna

Sora the Taske

Anei Akuma

Yami Star

annika

TheLightintheDarkness

Thanks, please R&R! tell me what you like about the story, what you don't like, to give me ideas, or to basically just say anything.

Last time

"Miss Higurashi, before you are shone to your dorm I would like to have a word with you in my office." With that said the rest of the students slowly filtered out of the hall.

Kagome walked steadily toward the staff table to where the headmaster was seated. "Miss Higurashi, in your letter you expressed the need to inform me of something." 'Well it's now or never.' "Yes, Headmaster, I was hoping we could speak more privately somewhere, there are some thing's you need to know."

Chapter 4

Dumbledore led Kagome to his office. He abruptly stopped at a gargoyle, "gillywater", once he said this the gargoyle jumped aside and revealed a spiral staircase. Once they got into his office they started their discussion.

"Headmaster, did you know that demons exist?" "Yes, I am one of the rare wizards that know about the existence of demons." "Well professor this is what I need to talk to you about. You already know that I am a miko, but I am also a full-blooded Inu-yukai or Dog Demon." At this she waved her hand I front of her face like the mother had shone her. Dumbledore watched as her demon traits became apparent, she grew her tail, became taller and whatnot. "There is also a prophesy written about me, but we will come to that later. Now, I need to explain something for the students' safety. If I become angry enough my eyes will start going red and my demon blood will be released. I am usually very good about keeping it under control but on occasion it will burst through and I will become very dangerous. If you ever see my eyes start to go, you need to put a VERY strong stunning spell on me. Nothing other than your strongest will do anything to me, after you stun me you need to poke a pressure point at the base of my neck and I will regain control again.

After she had explained more about demons and the feudal era, Dumbledore called professor MaGonagall down to his office. "Minerva, if you could escort Miss Higurashi to her dormitory and then muster the rest of the staff to my office it would be appreciated.

Professor MaGonagall led Kagome through a maze of corridors and to a painting of a woman wearing a lavender dress. "Kagome, the password is 'Rumplebumkin', once you get inside, go to the door that says 'L.E.', Lily Evans has offered to room with you.

With that, Kagome was left alone in the hall.

Back in Dumbledore's office with all the teachers

After Dumbledore had explained to the teachers, what demons were and about the denomination of dog demon, he explained about Kagome and her past in the Feudal era.

"How could you let a monster like that into the school!" yelled Professor Hobvities (the potions master and head of Slytherin) "Ferreus! You know as well as I do that if she were in your house you would accept her with open arms!" retorted Professor MaGonagall.

'Oh my. Here comes another argument.' Thought Dumbledore.

"I will not have an argument of this nature in my school." he said sternly

Back at the Dorms

"Rumplebumkin" Kagome whispered even though nobody was around. Once Kagome got inside the common room, she saw the door and entered. Lily was inside waiting for her.

"Oh, hey, first class tomorrow is potions with the Slytherins, be prepared or I think you may be in trouble." "Oh, thanks, I will. I cannot wait; I read the potions book as soon as I got home. (a/n yeah ooc, I know but they really only said she was bad at math, right?)

The next morning Kagome was in the bathroom getting ready for class. She had taken her glamour off and was taking a shower. When Kagome got out of the shower, she checked her back to see if the wounds Inuyasha inflicted on her had gotten any better. Every day she looked, just in case, but the scar had not gone away.

**READ ME!!!**

**A/N : im REALLY sorry about the total shortness of this chapter and I want to make a plea for ideas. I have a lot of good ideas but they all take place later on in the story, I know this was a boring chapter but I can't for the life of me come up with a way for Kagome to meet Sirius that's not horribly clique and disgustingly stupid. PLEASE send me ideas I will start chapter 5 immediately. Oh and sorry for the really crappy ending.**


	5. potion predicament

**A/N**: hey, yeah thanks to all you reviewers. Im gonna try to make my writing better from now on, meaning, possibly slow updates but hopefully better story quality. And you know what they say. Quality over quantity. Oh and sorry, I know it's ooc but im giving Kagome my dirty mouth, it's just how I think and type. Please review!

Disclaimer -I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter

**Reviewer responses – **

NightSky - oh, um, opps. I haven't read the 5th book in a while so I forgot about Lily and James dating in 6th year. Sorry. Well I guess that they'll date in 7th year in my story. Oh, and thanks for the suggestion, I really appreciate it.

KagomeInu'sGurrl - Thanks for your review, I ended up using your idea to a certain extent.

Avid Reader - Oh boy. Well, im not ignoring you. I'm wondering though, why, if my story was "complete rubbish" did you read all 4 chapters. If it was that bad, why didn't you just press the exit button after, or during the first chapter. Oh well, you wasted, I dunno, 5-10 min reviewing to express your extreme hatred for my story when you could be reading a story you deem worthy of your time.

Dani - Err, im not getting into this. When I said that I meant that Gryffindors are more out going and braver. Sorry if it offended you but im not going to get on my knees and grovel of you forgivness. But thanks for the complement, at least you weren't bitch about it.

Yeah, I'm Anonymous – Oh, Thank you. Do realize that you spent almost an entire paragraph talking about one spelling error? OK! I GET IT! You don't want to give me an idea, chill out. Besides I have a new beta reader, I hope she's up to your standard oh mistress of all that is spelled and worded correctly.

thesockpuppet - Well as for the beta reader that's already done. For the letter, what are supposed to do? That's what it says in to book, I doubt they change the format of they're acceptance letters often. Oh, POVs, hehe, yeah I'v kinda given up on that and im going to let my reader have a whack at it. Something tells me she won't have much luck on it either, sorry. As for the staff meeting thing, they only called it to tell them she was a demon, on to watch out if she loses control on her demon blood. I mean massacres just aren't cool.

dOG-GIRL – Ah, that's fine. Im just happy you like my story. You know, your probably the reviewer that makes me start working on a chapter, thanks, you're a peach.

Sora the Taske – Oh, well I think head girl and boy get their own rooms so I guess ill make Lily Head girl then. Thanks for the review.

Chikara-Yuy – Thanks, I like yours a lot to.

aknightofni - Thanks, im going to do something like that, I hope you like the 5th chapter.

sesshomaruobsessed – Thanks.

Froggiesrcool – Well for the injury, try reading the first chapter, Inuyasha slashes her with her claws. As for the spelling of "mcgonagall" I know for a fact it is McGonagall. Here look in the 5th book, page 324, 23ed line down, first word. It says McGonagall. Yes, I have read the books, about a ten times per book actually, it may be pathetic but do not accuse me of not reading them. Oh hehe, now I feel bad about snapping at you cause I just read your third review and you complementing me. Oh well, thanks.

**Last time**

"Oh, hey, first class tomorrow is potions with the Slytherins. Be prepared or I think you may be in trouble." "Oh, thanks, I will. I can't wait; I read the potions book as soon as I got home. (a/n Yeah, ooc, I know but they really only said she was bad at math, right?)

The next morning Kagome was in the bathroom getting ready for class. She had taken her glamour off and was taking a shower. When Kagome got out of the shower, she checked her back to see if the wounds Inuyasha inflicted on her had gotten any better. Every day she looked, just in case, but the scar had not gone away.

**Chapter 5**

**This time**

Kagome was running down the hall to the potions classroom. "Ah shit, what a time to be late, the first day of class, AND in potions!"

She ran though the dungeons as fast as she could while chanting the mantra 'Oh FUCK! I'm so dead, and Lily said the potions master hates Gryffindors. WHY didn't I think to use my demon senses to find the room! STUPID STUPID STUPID!'

Kagome stopped right as she got to the potions classroom door, determined to be calm and collected when she walked in. She took a deep breath and silently opened the door.

"Miss Higurashi, one hundred points from Gryffindor for your stupid and careless behavior, and you will have detention tomorrow night at eight o'clock sharp." (A/N See, I told you he was worse than Snape.)

This got Kagome mad, and you all know she doesn't exactly have the 'best' temper from being around Inuyasha for three years.

"Oh, only one detention, I bet you don't have the balls to give me any more." Her eyes were starting to get the smallest hint of red in them.

'Get a hold of yourself Kags, calm down or your demon blood will over-ride you.'

"HIGURASHI, A WEEK'S WORTH OF DETENTION AND FIFTY MORE POINTS FROM GRYFINNDOR!" Professor Hobvities yelled so loud it shook some of the bottles lining the walls.

**a few minutes earlier **

The Marauders had been to class on time for potions for the first time in years today. Well, Sirius and James at least, Remus was almost always on time seeing as he wanted to make head boy.

About ten minutes into the class Hobvities was going on and on about the properties of dragon whiskers and how they work in memory potions when the door opened silently.

Everyone turned their gaze to the door to see who dared be late for Hobvities' class the first day of school. In walked the new girl, Kagome. She looked a little ruffled with her hair out of place and such.

"Miss Higurashi, one hundred points from Gryffindor for your stupid and careless behavior, and you will have detention tomorrow night at eight o'clock sharp." Sirius was about to protest and say she was new when she spoke.

You could see a vain pulsing as she glared at the professor. "Oh, only one detention, I bet you don't have the balls to give me any more."

The class was silent, you could have heard a pin drop, hell, you could have heard the sound of it falling, let alone when it hit the floor. The professor's glare intensified ten-fold, now the glare that had been filled with dislike and annoyance, held hate and loathing. (Aren't those the same thing?)

"HIGURASHI, A WEEK'S WORTH OF DETENTION AND FIFTY MORE POINTS FROM GRYFINNDOR!"

Unlike any other student Hobvities ever had, Kagome didn't back down and start apologizing profusely or give excuses, instead, she met his glare with her own. Kagome's rivaled his, and her glare wasn't half as bad as it could have been, especially in her demon form. And Hobvities knew it.

They just stood there, glaring at each other, neither willing to forfeit. Just as Kagome was going to kick her glare up a notch (A/N hehe, Emril, I hate that show), the professor spoke. "Higurashi, if you ever make a comment like that again you will get more then a few detentions." He said this menacingly. "Now go sit next to Mister Black, Potter move next to Miss Evans." Sirius raised his hand.

'Damn! Even Prongs and I wouldn't do something like that on the first day, maybe she just doesn't know Hobvities. At this rate she may be marauder quality in a few weeks.'

Kagome moved her gaze from the professor to the boy in the back row with his hand up.

"Hello, I am Sirius Black. It a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said this in such a silky smooth voice Kagome had to laugh. She ended up trying to stifle the laugh, which made her laugh harder.

"Hello Sirius, my name is Kagome." Though this she managed a straight face. (Oh, like that'll last)

"So, Kagome, will you do me the honor of going on a date with me tonight, perhaps a nice visit to the astronomy tower to celebrate the beginning of the new school? I'm sure you would enjoy yourself, I am quite a good date."

'What is this kid doing? He just met me. And Lily told me what kids used the astronomy tower for. He probably only wants my looks, just like Inuyasha.'

By now Kagome was starting to like Sirius less and less.

"I'll have to pass you up on that offer." She sighed.

"Oh, come on, you know you want to." He persisted. "No, I really don't." "Come on, lighten up, I'm asking for marriage or anything, just a nice snog or two."

'What the hell, I said no, why won't he get off my back.'

"Yeah, I'm not really that type, I would want a long-term relationship and your obviously not into that."

"Mr. Black, if insist upon talking through my class, you will continue your chat in detention." The professor was in no mood at this time to deal with Sirius right now and everyone could definitely understand that by his tone of voice.

"Oh, you know how I love the tender moments we spend alone together professor, but I simply am completely booked tonight, perhaps tomorrow we could spend some quality time together? Would you like to play some quiddich? Maybe have a little heart to heart in the Gryffindor common room?"

"No Mr. Black, that will not be necessary, but if you would to spend time with me you should be happy, you now get to spend a week and a half in detentions with me, starting at 8 o'clock sharp tonight."

"Oh, professor, I didn't know you liked me that much, you're so sweet."

"Two more weeks, but those you shall be serving with Mr. Filch."

"What? I thought you liked me! I'm emotionally shattered!" At this Sirius burst into fake tears. "Oh, Snugglemuffin! What have I done to upset you so!"

"MR. BLACK, 80 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! If you do not stop make a mockery of this classroom you will be in detention for the entire year!"

The rest of the lesson ended fairly quickly, with only one cauldron melt down, and about 30 more points taken off Gryffindor.

Gryffindor Common Room

After potions Kagome had gone back to the common room. When she got there she set down her books and decided to get a running start with her transfiguration paper.

_To properly transfigure a pair of scissors into a jelly donut you must remember the three rules of food transfiguration. '_Hmm…I guess I shouldn't hold what Sirius said about dating me against him. I suppose I'll give him another chance, I mean I always gave Inuyasha one.' _Rule One: You must always say the 'o' vowels correctly, this will make your food taste better._ 'But he always took advantage of my never-ending chances.' _Rule Two: Never swish your wand to the left, it will make the donut mold on the inside. _'No more second chances, this is my second chance and I will not make the same mistakes I made in the feudal era here.'

A/N- Sorry sorry sorry for the delay, I will however try to keep my new years resolution of updating more regularly. Anyway, ten rubber duckies and a nice new goat to whoever can guess who the defense teacher is! I like my choice but I don't think some people will like it at all. Hey, guess what? I've finally figured out the the plot! Yay!

HAPPY BELATED NEW YEAR AND MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS!


End file.
